What am i Going To Do?
by MyMind2015
Summary: Summary: James gets the opportunity of a life time. But what if it means he has to leave his friends and the band for a while? Kames friendship moments!


Summary:

James gets the opportunity of a life time. But what if it means he has to leave his friends and the band for a while?

A/N: This will be a two-shot, maybe a three but idk. This story will have an ending and it will be happy. I hate people who post stories but never finish them. Anyway hope you like it!

"Really?!" James said in total shock. He couldn't believe it. This couldn't be happening.

"Really James, congratulations!" Kelly said with a huge smile on her face.

It was happening his dreams were finally coming true. He had gotten an offer, not just any offer though. This was the offer of a life time. A chance to star in a film. With Adam Sandler as the producer. To be a one of leads in the movie is honestly a dream come true.

"This is amazing Kelly! Tell me more about it." James said sitting in the chair across from Kelly's desk.

"Well it's about a 3 month shoot. Action comedy. And it's filming in London, England." She said with a smile which quickly faded when James smile did. "James? What's wrong?"

"3 months? In London?" James had an upsetting look on his face "That's 3 months away from the guys."

"Well it might actually be more. The shoot is about 3 months, but with rehearsals, promotions and other things. You're looking at about a year and more when the movie premieres."

"But what about them and Big Time Rush?" James looked at Kelly with worried eyes.

Kelly sighed before looking into James's eyes. "You're going to have to choose James. I know it's not going to be easy but you have to decide. If you do this movie you'll be out of the band for more than a year. If you don't do it, your passing on a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"But, but. " James stuttered tears forming in his eyes. How on earth was he going to make this decision?

"Look you have to choose right at this second. You have 5 days to respond to the offer. If you say no they'll pick the runner up."

James took a deep breath "Ok, thanks Kelly." James stood from his chair and headed for the door.

"James" Kelly called. James turned around to face Kelly. "I hope you choose what's best for you." Kelly smiled, but James could tell that she would be sad to see him go. James gave her a brief nod before leaving the office.

**Later in 2J **

"Ha! In your face Logan!" Carlos stood from the orange couch and slammed the controller on the coffee table. Logan also stood up.

"Bullshit Carlos! You just keep using the same attacks over and over again!"

"Guys, please it's just a game!" Kendall said trying to calm the two down.

"Shut up Kendall!" The two boys said at once before Logan tackled Carlos. They weren't really fighting, but it could lead to that. So naturally Kendall jumped into the dog pile. James slowly opened the door to the apartment to see his three best friends in dog pile on the floor. James sighed and smiled at the sight. He would defiantly miss this if he left.

"Hey! Whoa guys!" James said in an attempt to break up the fight. "GUYS CUT IT OUT!"

The three on the floor froze when James screamed. James never screamed. Kendall awkwardly stood up and helped Logan off the floor.

"So James, what did Kelly want to talk to you about?" Carlos said getting off the floor. James was panicked, not sure to tell them about the offer.

"Oh umm, she just wanted my opinion on… hair products. You know, women." James said with a fake smile on his face. That makes sense right?

"Well I mean if she was going to ask anyone it would be you." Logan said shoving James's shoulder as he made his way into the kitchen to make supper. James then plopped down on the couch, turned off the video and just started watching TV with Kendall and Carlos. About a half hour later Logan had supper made: Pizza pasta with garlic bread and salad. This was Logan's signature dish and everyone loved it. They all took the first of many plates of pasta and sat at the table and they dove into the supper.

"James? You ok?" Kendall asked through a mouth full of food. James looked up from his plate of food which he hardly touched.

"I guess I'm just not that hungry…" He said picking at his food. The three other stopped immediately and starred at James.

"You're… Not… Hungry… for Logan's pizza pasta?" Carlos said in utter disbelief. None of them had ever turned down the dish… ever.

"Umm… well… yeah." James said putting his fork down and made a move to sand up. Kendall caught his wrist.

"James… What's wrong?" Kendall asked in a stern tone.

"Nothing..." James said looking down at the floor not meeting Kendall's eyes. Knowing if he made eye contact he would spill the entire offer.

"James…" It was Logan who spoke this time "Just tell us man, were your friends."

"Best friends." Carlos corrected. James looked at them and repeated his statement.

"Nothing… is wrong." He said in a cold, emotionless tone. James yanked his arm away from Kendall then made his way up the swirly slide and into his and Carlos's shared room and closed the door loudly behind him. Once in the safety of his own room, James let out a deep breath before sliding down the door and onto the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs letting a stray tear fall down his cheek.

_What am I going to do? _He thought to himself.

**Downstairs…**

"Nothing… is wrong." James said in a cold, emotionless tone. James yanked his arm away from Kendall then made his way up the swirly slide and into his and Carlos's shared room and closed the door loudly behind him. It stayed quiet for a few seconds before Kendall broke the silence.

"Wow… he uh, is really upset." Kendall said just looking to the ground.

"Well no shit… You don't think it's something we did do you?" Carlos asked. He hated when he hurt his friends feelings. Logan shook his head.

"No… No this is something different."

"Well he ripped his arm out of my hand. He's usually so open." Kendall said looking up at the balcony. "And that voice he used… that's not like him."

"Well what do we do?" Carlos asked.

"Let's give him an hour if he doesn't come down… then were going up." Logan and Carlos nodded in agreement before going back to their pasta.

**An Hour Later**

James had eventually moved from the floor in his room to his bed where he just sat there leaned against the wall, starring off into the distance thinking about the movie offer. He really wanted to be famous, like to be known by everyone. But at the same time, when Big Time Rush started his solo dream turned into a reality plus his 3 best friends. That was way better then solo anyways. A knock at the door knocked James out of his thoughts.

"James?" It was Kendall of course. James figured that the guys would be up soon enough and try to talk to him. "Can I come in?"

"Whatever" James said in a grumpy way, hoping Kendall would get the message to back off. Kendall opened the door anyways. James knew he was being an asshole, and he really wanted to tell his friends, but he knew that they would tell him to leave even though they were sad to see him go. James didn't want that. Kendall sat on the bed next to James.

"What's going on?" Kendall said in a soft tone hoping that being gentle would make James talk.

"Nothing" James said blankly.

"James, do you really think that I'm going to believe that."

"…No"

"Come on talk to me, let me help you." Kendall said leaning up against the wall so he could look in James eyes. James looked into his eyes and saw that Kendall just wanted honesty. Honesty and to let him help James. James sighed with defeat.

"If I tell you can't tell Carlos or Logan. Not yet anyways."

"I won't. But you should tell them." Kendall always believed that the four of them could always be honest with each other, that they should trust each of them with everything. Sometimes things were kept between a couple of the boys but they would tell the others soon enough.

"I got an offer…" James said looking sadly at the ground.

"Offer? What kind of offer?"

"Like a movie offer. A huge film. With like huge producers and stuff." James watched as a smile crept over Kendall's face.

"James! That's amazing!" Kendall said a little too loudly for James's liking but that was forgotten when Kendall threw himself at James and pulled him I into a hug. After a few seconds Kendall pulled away from the hug and looked at James, who still had a sad look on his face. Kendall frowned at the sight.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" Kendall was very confused. This was James's dream.

"I am. I'm so happy that I got an offer like this. It's like once in a life time. I just wish that it wasn't …" James trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence, Kendall placed a hand on James's shoulder.

"Wish that it wasn't what?"

"I wish that it wasn't being filmed in England for a year." James whispered. Within seconds Kendall understood everything. James's behaviour, his sad look and why he wouldn't eat his pizza pasta.

"So what does that mean?"

"Kelly said that I would have to be gone for over a year. I would have to live in London and leave the band." James said while tears piled in his eyes. James never did cry in front of people. He cried a bit when it was just him, but never in front of someone. Kendall pulled him into another hug and let James wrap his arms around his neck and hide his face in his shoulder.

"You have to take it. You just can't let it go." Kendall said into James's ear.

"I knew you would say that. But I would miss you guys. I would miss LA and Big Time Rush and, and a bunch of other stuff!"

"We would miss you too." Kendall started rubbing soothing circles on James's back "But you should go, live your dream."

"I don't wanna go Kendall!" James muffled into Kendall's shoulder finally letting some tears fall. Kendall was surprized, James never cried. "I just wanna think about for a bit."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Fuck no. Just please stay here." Kendall then moved James so he was in his lap while Kendall leaned against the wall. After James calmed down they sat there for a long time. Not talking to each other just thinking.

_What am I going to do? _James thought to himself for the 100th time that day.

A/N":

Like it? Want more? Let me know in the review!


End file.
